


One Last Time

by sobrietyfrogs



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Future, Ship, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrietyfrogs/pseuds/sobrietyfrogs
Summary: A commissioned piece featuring Maxine and Sophie from Ginny & Georgia. (Spoiler warning) Following their breakup, Maxine is devastated and attempting to put the pieces back together. Months pass and at the end of Summer, she realizes this may be her last time ever to see Sophie and get the closure she desperately needs.
Relationships: Max Baker/Sophie Sanchez, Max/Sophie, Maxine Baker/Sophie Sanchez, Maxine/Sophie
Kudos: 18





	One Last Time

Maxine is often so full of energy that it has trouble releasing from her in a timely and comfortable manner. Words tumble from her lips in awkward faux pas in many conversations and everyone around her finds it endearing or cringeworthy, there is usually no in between. Lately, though, she has found herself quiet and almost tapped out of her energy and her zest for life. A breakup is never easy, but she learns from many of her friends that her first breakup may be the hardest she will ever experience. She believes them. Where her heart normally flutters and races she feels a heaviness, almost as if her chest is sinking in over time. Her mental state is only beginning to fix itself after having been in shambles. She has hardly left the house, her friendship with her group has long since diminished (save for Norah) and even her familial relationships suffer from the pure tension that seems to suffocate them all until there is nothing left to talk about or hash out. 

It has been exactly 9 months since Sophie had visited Max and stuttered out an explanation for why they could no longer be together. She has not been the same since, and she has also done her best to say out of Sophie’s path. This is easy for that school year, because of their grade difference, and even easier as the Summer took over and all of their peers took to vacationing and laughing away the burden their long, eventful year had placed upon them. She does her best to get up each morning and focus on her passions, try to be productive and keep in contact with who she has left, but… There is a thought that eats away at her. She has not stopped thinking of Sophie during these months, asking so many questions she feels she will never get the answer to and playing out so many hypothetical situations of what may have been. 

What if they had stayed together, at least until the end of the school year? Would that have made things harder..easier? Would maintaining their relationship be something that would have worked when Sophie went away for college? The thoughts come during the day in variations and she can feel it beginning to take over her thoughts almost entirely. She needs some kind of closure, but… Would she get it? 

A knock sounds at the door. Max lays flat on her bed, staring at the ceiling while lost in her thoughts. 

“Come in.” 

The door creaks a little when it opens and her mother’s voice grates her ears when she speaks. Not only has she been depressed, but everything seems to irritate her. 

“I’d really prefer if you went out and did something. You’ve been cooped up inside all Summer.” 

“Don’t feel like it.”

“I didn’t ask what you felt like, did I?”

“...I guess not. But I’d really rather stay here. It’s too hot and I’ve got no one important to go see.”

“Take a walk then.  _ Do something. _ ”

Annoyance overtakes her but she remains quiet, jerking up into a sitting position on the bed and slouching as she makes eye contact with her mother. Her expression is almost a sneer and she waits for the door to click shut again. Why can’t she just be allowed to wallow in peace? Sure, it’s been 9 months, but grief is a process! She should be able to mourn as long as she wants. It’s never been unlike her to be at least slightly dramatic about something. But, is she really being  _ that  _ dramatic? The pain she is feeling is real and it’s pretty serious. She can imagine - or, maybe hope - that her mother and other people around her understand the feeling. It’s hard. They should at least be more sympathetic. 

Max gets dressed agonizingly slowly, even taking the time to braid her hair before she pockets her phone and heads out. It’s surprisingly cool for the hottest time of year and she supposes that’s at least  _ kind of _ a good thing. The streets are quiet save for the gentle ambiance of families around them coming and going, a few kids playing in the street. Nothing out of the ordinary for the time of year. She hates to admit it but as she walks along the curb, it feels kind of nice to get out of the house and have a look around. Everyone looks like today is the best day they’ve had in quite some time. She does not remember the last great day she had, but maybe there is a way to fix that. At least, she figures so, until those thoughts come creeping back into her head. Sophie’s face flashes by and she plays down the same list of those hypotheticals as if it were her job to do so. She pauses during her walk and ends up leaning against a tree, sulking in the sadness that still keeps its hold on her after all of these months.

The thoughts advance, as if developing immunity to whatever coping mechanisms she had in place to deal with them. Max realizes that this Summer may be the very last time that she could ever see Sophie. She could leave for college and leave Max in the dust as a forgotten thought. Then Max would have to live with this concoction of sad thoughts and fears forever. They would part ways without any kind of goodbye. That isn’t right. 

Her brain comes to a halt as she slams a fist against the tree. An idea. Maybe she could not have her closure handed over to her, but she knows just how she might be able to get it for her own peace of mind. Heading in the other direction, she makes a beeline for Sophie’s house. The only proper way to fix things for herself is to see her again, against all advice she had been given in the first few months of their breakup. To heal and perhaps get a better perspective is her goal and when she has her mind to it, she will achieve whatever goal she wants to achieve. She just hopes that Sophie is even willing to see her. Their breakup had been so abrupt and perhaps her reaction to it isn’t ideal, but everyone deals with things differently. She could not cry anymore tears, and if she did not at least try, she would be remiss. 

Her legs carry her there, hardly any thought into the path she takes. When she gets to the front door is when she has her snap back into consciousness only because she hesitates to knock on the door. She hops up and down in place once or twice in an attempt to hype herself up, her chest begins to hurt and she wonders for a split second if this is a mistake. Then, she realizes, no. She is in the right place. This is meant to happen. That confidence allows her to knock, a lot harder than she means to. Her face is flushed by the time the door swings open and she is met with Sophie’s concerned expression. The both of them stare, shocked even though one of them came here of her own volition. 

“Max?”

“I-- Hey. I need to talk to you.”

“Oh so now you want to talk?” 

“Well… Yeah. I need to. I think we need to have, like, a whole conversation. About everything. And I don’t wanna leave on like a sour note before you have to go off to college in a few weeks because maybe at the very least we could be friends and--”

“Hold on. Come in, no one’s home.” 

Sophie steps aside and the two of them head inside to sit down. There is an awkward but familiar amount of space that they make between themselves on the couch. Max can tell Sophie is thinking a thousand things at once and that it probably has disturbed her to see her again. They are quiet for a long time before Max breaks it, knowing well that as much as she wants to they cannot sit in this silence forever. 

“I think I mostly want to talk about… Why we had to break up. I know you explained it and I think I kinda get it, but… I still kinda don’t get it, too. You totally blindsided me, I thought things were going great and they just, I mean, I guess they weren’t. And I think a lot about how that might be my fault, maybe I did something and you just didn’t want to hurt my feelings. It’s all so confusing.” 

“Max…” 

Her hand reaches to cover Max’s. It is an instinctual moment as the latter feels Sophie nearly pull her hand away but decide not to all in a split second. However strange it may be, it offers Max a comfort that she has missed so desperately. She goes quiet again and looks into Sophie’s eyes, wordlessly pleading with her to finish her sentence.

“It’s not like it was the first thing I wanted to do,” She started, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I just think that we’re at completely different levels of life here. I have to go to college and I don’t know how often we’d even be able to see each other… You have so much going for you here. It wouldn’t be fair to keep either of us from experiencing what we have to the fullest. I know you have to understand that.” As she speaks, the tears roll down her cheeks slowly. Her lashes flutter with her blinks as she struggles to keep her voice from cracking. “It isn’t you, it wasn’t anything you ever did. I just didn’t see it working out.” 

Max absorbs all of this with slow nods, her own tears overwhelming her and pouring out a lot faster than Sophie’s. She pursed her lips to keep her sobs concealed. All of the upset boiling out of her is not something that she expects to feel today, least of all while alone with her. “It wasn’t easy for me.” Sophie continues and Max’s dark eyes, glassy and red, stare back at her. “And… Maybe in the future we can try again. Right place, right time, if we’re together again, both single, our feelings are still there. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be.” That hand that had been hovering raises to gently hold Max’s shoulder and squeeze it. “Until then, we can always be friends. I’ll always be there for you if you need me.” 

Max nods, wiping her tears away with quick swipes to her face and taking a deep, shaky breath. While upset, she does realize she’s gotten the closure she came looking for. The assurance that they have the chance to try again one day is enough to keep her going and know that she will leave today feeling sad but satisfied. The thought of leaving at all is terrifying her, but--

“Can I kiss you?” Max blurts. 

Sophie takes pause but thinks about it. She cannot find reason to deny the request and finds herself leaning in to make the first move. Their lips lock and Max’s hand cups Sophie’s cheek the way she always had when they kissed. The both of them seem not to want to part, prolonging the contact and savoring every second of it. This will be their last, perhaps forever, and while that is a daunting thought, Max knows now it will be for the better. 

When they part, Sophie’s eyes dart between Max’s, a small smile raising her lips as she brushes a stray tear from her cheek. Max returns the smile, her hand resting on Sophie’s wrist. Their foreheads nearly bump but soon they pull away from one another. Max hops to her feet, a sad smile accompanying her claim of, “Well, I probably should… Get going.” 

“Yeah... But, I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. Thank you for being honest with me.” 

Sophie stands slow, walking her to the door and holding it for her as she heads outside. They share a final look, Max overly performs an awkward wave and grins before turning to walk away. She makes it a few steps down the drive before Sophie calls to her. 

“Max?”

“Yeah?” 

She swings around, braids nearly smacking into her face. Sophie can’t help but to giggle. 

“Take care of yourself… I love you.” 

“Yeah I… I love you too!” 

When Sophie’s door closes, Max’s heart thumps in her chest as she runs home. This went a lot better than expected, and maybe she has the strength now to get her life back on track. Back to normal. 

Even if normal is not her strong suit.


End file.
